You're My Life Line
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: Beetlejuice x Lydia: Lydia is eighteen and has been in love with Beej for four years, but she just wishes that he would grow up to be the man she wants to be with forever.


Disclaimer: I, Drowned-in-Blood, do not own Beetlejuice!

Pairing: Beetlejuice x Lydia

A/N: Damn, it's been like... three or four years since I LAST posted. XD Well... I hope this will be enjoyable!

* * *

You're My Lifeline: Part One

Dark clouds hung over Lydia as she rode her bike home. "Still got another hundred before I can buy my car." She sighed to herself, forcing herself up that hill she'd been up so many times in the past. She was eighteen now and had grown into quite the woman. Her breasts were full and perky, with nice curvy hips and a round butt. The now adult goth female made her way home and put her bike away, quickly hurrying to her bedroom.

"Though I know I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly haunting I turn loose, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE!" Lydia chanted softly, her room slowly sucking her into the Neitherworld. Things hadn't changed at all over the years, well other than the fact the Monster across the Street had a family of two kids and his wife, the Monstress Across the Street. Beetlejuice was still the same person he had always been, a slob, a stinker, and always pulled Lydia into whatever trouble he had gotten into.

This was something that the goth girl had grown tired of. Over the past five years of their friendship, most of it was spent with her bailing BJ out of some sort of mess: whether it was rescuing him from the sand worms or one of the other minor villains' schemes to take him down forever. Oh how she longed for Beetlejuice to grow up into that man she wanted to be with for the rest of her days.

So it was a slight form of necrophilia, but the way she felt about that blonde haired poltergeist was not ever going to change. She'd fallen for him after the first year they'd been friends. But of course, Beetlejuice had a hard time with the word and admitting when he felt 'love' which complicated things even worse.

Finally, she'd gathered her thoughts and rang the doorbell to Beetle juice's Roadhouse and waited for him to answer. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the witty ghost who let her into his home, where she had flopped down on the couch. Things seemed much... neater as per usual and the blonde male wasn't quite as smelly. Actually... he looked quite clean. "Beej, did you take a bath or something?"

"Me and bath? Are you kidding babes!?" The poltergeist waved his hands in front of his face frantically. "I'm not all washed up yet." He said, turning into a bathtub full of mold filled water with slimy bubbles. This as always caused Lydia to go into a fit of laughter and got her off the thought of how much nicer everything was in his house. Today was the day... no more hiding those feelings! It was tearing him up on the inside, which for poor Beej, happened when he said that to himself while he was bathing in his tub. Quite frankly, the feeling of his stomach tearing apart wasn't very nice...

"So what sort of adventure do you have planned today Beej?" Lydia asked, her pretty eyes looking into the pale male's. BJ was definitely not himself... for she swore there was a dash of red that went across his face.

"Well, it's been five years." He pointed out, "Since our friendship started." Beetlejuice was astonished that Lyds hadn't brought it up yet. Usually on their anniversary, she would nag nag and nag some more like any house wife would... This year though, seemed different. Lydia's visits were few in number now and he was desperate to keep her friendship. Hell, his heart sank to the bottom of his chest every time he thought about her growing up.

She would grow and become more beautiful and what happened to him: he stayed the same greasy, nasty slime ball he was when he died. Oh how he longed to change like the girl he had fallen for... Today was that day now it seemed. "Neitherworld to Beej!" Lydia waved her hand in front of Beetlejuice's face.

"Sorry babes... I thought maybe we could celebrate by going to see a movie with Doomie." Of course, no activity they do in the Neitherworld would be complete with out the little buggy they'd built. They had already made so many good memories in that little beat up car, why not add one more?

"That sounds great!" She smiled sweetly and headed to the happy little wagon that honked his horn at the sight of her. "What movie are we going to see?" Lydia cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Leap-o the Generic Opera." He grinned, rather excited about the movie. It was the Neitherworld's parody of Lydia's favorite movie, Repo the Genetic Opera. "It's supposed to be the BLOCKBUSTER of the summer." He got louder and turned into a stack of black and white blocks that fell over upon completion of the tower.

"Sounds good." Lydia got into the passenger side seat as the cobra seat belts strapped her and Beetlejuice both into the car and Doomie was off! That little car was so very excited for BJ tonight, he knew what that sly prankster had in mind. Even though the ghost with the most, as the joker called himself, tended to be a total jerk to him on most occasions, he did want him to be happy and whenever the two were apart, Beetlejuice was a miserable wreck. Hell, even Jacques and Ginger had taken notice to his off behavior.

Once at the drive, Doomie parked toward the back of the parking lot while Beetlejuice headed to the snack bar and picked up some of his still favorite snacks. When he returned, the movie had started and Lydia had dosed off in her chair, this put a small smile of the poltergeist's face as he sat down in the drivers' seat and watched the other nap. He faked to be stretching out and wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder's. Her head automatically drifted and landed gently on his arm.

She still wore that thick eye make up, but Beej had always found it pretty, though he knew that she would look better with out it. A LOT better. Lydia was the only normal girl he liked and he hoped that she liked him for who he was.

About five minutes before the end of the movie, Lydia finally woke up and shook her head a little bit. "How long was I asleep for Beej?" The raven haired girl asked softly.

"The movie's almost over babes." He replied, a frog stuck in his throat as Doomie gave a little honk to urge him on to his entire purpose of the the night. Slowly, he dipped his red tipped fingers into the front pocket of his stripped suit and removed a little wooden coffin shaped box. "Lyds..." He dropped his voice, not wanting to be heard by everyone else in the drive in. "For four of these five years I've been wanting to say this, but the world always gets stuck in my throat." The blondie fidgeted with his jacket collar, pulling the sticky fabric away from his neck in discomfort. "Babes... I have dreaded this word forever... but it's the only way I can describe the way I feel for you..."

Lydia was thoroughly confused by the poltergeist at this point.

"Lyds... I... lll...lo..ve... you." He stuttered out, his throat growing dry when he managed to croak all of it out as he flipped the lid open. "Will you be my ghoul forever?" He asked, slowly bringing his hand up to cup the beautiful girl's face in his hand. Her pale white skin went red much like that familiar pancho she changed into upon entering the Neitherworld.

"Beetlejuice..." She admired the black pearl spider ring for a moment, very touched by Beetlejuice's actions. Lydia then smiled and brought her face to his, locking her lips with his as she hoped he would figure out her answer. He tasted rather nice now that he'd cleaned his mouth and used some Listerine. His teeth no longer were encrusted with beetles, so this was why he'd cleaned up so much... to impress her.

The ghost parted their lips and pulled the ring out of the box. "S..ss...oo... what's your answer... draw me a road map would?" He said, transforming into a Neitherworld map, causing Lydia to go into a fit of giggles.

"Yes Beej... put that pretty ring on my finger." She said, offering her hand to him as his eyes lit up with little hearts. Beetlejuice slipped the black pearl and diamond spider ring onto her finger.

"I'm sorry it's not an Neitherworld original ring... I thought that you deserved something more classy." Beetlejuice smiled and nuzzled noses with her gently.

"Let's go Beej!" She smiled, as Doomie honked his horn happily and drove out of the drive in parking lot...

-TBC-


End file.
